five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 110 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Push
Short Summary Long Summary While Ggio is not the strongest enemy Shikamaru has faced, that honor going to Hidan, he is far smarter and faster than the Mad Priest. Plus, Shikamaru’s physical abilities have never been that impressive. As a result, Shikamaru had no way to catch Ggio in any of his traps, no matter how good the strategy. The Ninja curses to himself, complaining about how much of a drag the situation is. Chuckling, Ggio jokes that his opponent looks like tomatoes were thrown at him. When Shikamaru asks if he doesn’t take things serious, Ggio states that as the leader of the Fracción he is a very serious man. The Arrancar then asks why he should take the Ninja seriously, claiming you should never give the time of day to wastes of time. Shikamaru, saying even a nail can beat a hammer, renews the duel with a Shadow Stitching Jutsu. Using Sonido, Ggio quickly leaps into the air, saying the ‘parlor-tricks’ are no threat to him. When Shikamaru points out he’s being forced to dodge, Ggio states that it’s more the user that isn't a threat. He admits that Shikamaru is one of the smartest enemies he’s ever faced, with a wit on at least Baraggan’s level, and sighs that he hopes his Majesty never hears him say such a thing. Ggio notices shadows coming towards him, and asks if the Ninja always cuts people off when talking. Shikamaru states it’s only when they leave themselves wide open. Ggio admits he did, but claims that he can afford to relax with how slow the attacks are. Ggio then states that while Shikamaru’s intellect is greater than his own, that’s all he’s superior in, asking what’s the point of good strategies if one doesn’t have the physical ability to implement it. The Arrancar tells the Ninja that he should’ve realized the deficiency and trained his body to compensate. Ggio sums it up by calling it a fact that Shikamaru has no strategies capable of beating him due to lacking physical capability. Shikamaru thinks that he’s recognized his physical deficiencies, and is aware of the fact that he’ll never have Lee or Sakura’s raw strength, or the Hyūga finesse, deciding to make due with what he has. Back to the situation, Shikamaru notes that while he has a bunch of strategies to win, the terrain isn’t favorable. There’s not much he can use to his advantage on the side of a mountain. Between dealing with Ggio’s attacks and keeping an eye on his Unit, he can’t focus long enough for a good strategy. He thinks that he’s never been in a situation where he hasn’t kept a clear head, wondering if it’s because Ino and Chōji were always with him and he became dependent on their formation. Shikamaru tells himself to calm down and come up with a way to win. He consoles himself by observing that Ggio is basking in his superiority long enough to give him time to think, wondering why all his enemies do that and if they don’t know the meaning of the word thorough. He then tries to figure out what he can use at the moment. While Shikamaru loses in terms of physical strength, he still needs to find a way to strike a decisive blow. He remembers using Shadow Lasso Jutsu earlier, but decides to use it on something else, knowing Ggio won’t fall for the same trick twice. Deciding to use the environment, Shikamaru thinks the strain will really hurt, but asks what he has to lose. Shikamaru digs a Shadow Pull Jutsu into the mountain, confusing Ggio. With a yell of pain and exertion, Shikamaru tears a rock out of the mountain and flings it at a surprised Ggio, knocking him back a few feet. Shikamaru leaps, closing the gap, and tosses an explosive kunai at Ggio. By the time Ggio recovered from the rock, the kunai explodes in his face. Trying to keep Ggio on the defensive, Shikamaru pierces the Arrancar’s foot with a Shadow Stitching Jutsu. An annoyed Ggio readies his Zanpakutō, but Shikamaru quickly pulls the Arrancar towards him. Ggio yells that he’s a moron for bringing a hand-to-hand combat master towards him. Smirking, Shikamaru retracts his shadow, with a surprised Ggio managing to stop himself and attempt a Bala. He’s cut off with a punch to the stomach from a Shadow Fist Jutsu. Ggio asks himself why the Shadow Stitching Jutsu wasn’t used, wondering if it’s because the fist was easier to hide or something else. Ggio yells that he won’t fall for the trap and sends a Cero at the Ninja’s head. Shikamaru easily avoids it by leaping to the side and tosses another explosive kunai. Ggio flies underneath it while Shikamaru extends his shadow. Ggio flies underneath the shadow and towards the Leaf Ninja, but wonders where the explosion is. Shikamaru uses a Shadow Pull Jutsu to bring the kunai back, and Ggio curses when he realizes it was a deliberate delay. The bomb goes off right at the Arrancar’s back, knocking him forward to the ground. While the Hierro shrugs off most of the damage, the concussive force still does its job. Getting to his feet, Ggio raises his Zanpakutō, asking if he’s going to fight up close. Shikamaru denies it and tosses something between them, closing his eyes. Ggio looks at the object and it lights up immediately, prompting the Arrancar to curse that they’ll both blow up. It’s actually just a flash-bang that blinds Ggio, who screams in pain for his eyes. He then freezes and hears Shikamaru announce that the Shadow Possession is complete. Ggio curses his predicament, with Shikamaru admitting that he waited for this, calling the Arrancar an annoying pest. He states that there are plenty of ways he can end him now. Shikamaru, moving his own arm, forces Ggio to move his own arm holding his Zanpakutō. The Ninja darkly states that it’s time for the Arrancar to commit seppuku, like the disgraced samurai of old. Ggio admits he underestimated his opponent due to the lack of a body count on the Alliance’s part, calling the Ninja as cold as ice. Shikamaru says he talks too much and mimics slicing a blade across his stomach. The blade harmlessly bounces off of Ggio’s stomach, who taunts him by asking if he forgot about his Hierro like a dummy. Scowling, Shikamaru complains about how strong Ggio is, and how he’s been forced to take longer in killing him. Shikamaru then uses Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu, earning a curse from Ggio. Chuckling, the Arrancar admits how much he underestimated the Ninja, calling him a warrior like him. Shikamaru protests that he’s nothing like Ggio, and says he talks too much, tightening the shadows around Ggio’s throat. Shikamaru explains that the terrain limited what he could do, what with him being more used to fighting in the forests of the Land of Fire. Thinking Shikamaru is an idiot for believing the fight is over; Ggio flares his Spiritual Pressure to shatter the shadow and force it to retract. A shocked Shikamaru thinks there’s no way Ggio is at a high enough level to break out like that. Grinning, Ggio states that while the shadows are terrifying, there’s a level where they’re obsolete. He adds that his Captain-level strength should be enough, conceding that if Shikamaru caught him while the Ninja was at full strength, he probably would’ve won. He sums it up by saying he was caught too late, and that Shikamaru has no chance of beating him. Ggio tosses his Zanpakutō in the air, promising to show what a real decisive blow looks like with his terrifying power. He catches his Zanpakutō, and releases his Resurreción with a “Bite off, Tigre Estoque”. When the transformation is complete, Shikamaru thinks that he’s in trouble now. Grinning, Ggio vanishes from sight, prompting a horrified Shikamaru to draw a tantō on instinct. A blade collides the tantō, with Ggio appearing at Shikamaru’s side. The tantō shatters after briefly stopping the blade, giving Shikamaru enough time to leap away with only a gash in his neck. As the Ninja holds his hand up to his neck, feeling blood pout out, Ggio sadistically grins. He admits his opponent has good instincts, having defended himself perfectly. Ggio then promises that Shikamaru can’t defend himself forever. Totomaru grins, promising to get rid of that fan first, thinking his opponent won’t be able to fight without it. Temari retorts that it’s made of the strongest metals forged in the Land of Wind’s mines, claiming he’s bluffing. Totomaru chuckles that he’s going to show whether he’s bluffing and tosses a Yellow Fire at the Ninja. Temari tries to counter with a Cyclone Scythe Jutsu, but the flame easily breaks through. She quickly dodges the attack and looks in horror at the ground itself melting. The Wizard explains that he usually sticks to Red Fire because what it hits is forced to reach its ‘flash point’. His backup plan is Yellow Fire, because what it hits is forced to reach its ‘melting point’. Since attacks are dispersed when reaching the Yellow Fire, people assume it’s defensive. In truth, it just melts things into nothingness; with Totomaru adding that he doesn’t think the fan’s special metals will make a difference. Temari, knowing how lethal the move is, wonders why the Wizard doesn’t use it more. She thinks of Gaara’s strongest defenses eating up Chakra, and thinks that these flames must be draining Magic Power. Temari guesses that if Totomaru is getting that desperate, she can either turn it into a battle of attrition or turn that desperation around to bite him. Temari sends a Wind Style: Casting Net, but Totomaru easily leaps to the side to avoid it and counters with a Yellow Fire. He thinks about how he just wants the fan to melt already so he can cut the Ninja to pieces. While easily avoiding the attack, Temari thinks that she just needs to outlast her opponent, assured that she’s fast enough to avoid what’s coming. Totomaru decides that Yellow Fire isn’t enough, calling it a pain to have to use something just as taxing. The Wizard then tosses two Violet Fire balls at Temari’s sides. The Ninja wonders what her opponent is trying to pull, and starts to move to suffocate the flames. Totomaru, guessing what Temari is up to, says it’s a waste of time. He explains that Violet Fire can’t be put out. Temari, realizing she’s trapped, decides to fly up and escape. As Temari heads up on her fan, Totomaru launches a Yellow Fire. Knowing it’s going to hit her, Temari has to abandon her fan. She watches in horror as her prized weapon melts. Temari avoids falling into the Violet Fire by pushing herself away with a Wind Style: Gale Palm. Totomaru grins, complimenting her quick thinking, adding that it’s impressive she’s mastered wind techniques at her age. Temari sarcastically tells him to go on, joking that all girls love compliments. Totomaru chuckles that he picked up the habit of complimenting prodigies after spending eight years as a teacher. Temari, absolutely shocked at that, yells that there’s no way he’s a teacher. When Totomaru frowns and asks why, Temari rails that no decent teacher would abandon their students for joining something like the Coalition. She asks if he feels any remorse for betraying his students and joining a group that will subjugate them. Looking ashamed, Totomaru doesn’t deny the betrayal, with some students more than others, pointing out that a star pupil is an Alliance soldier (Romeo). Stunned at the attitude change, Temari asks again, why? Sighing, Totomaru simply says Master Jose asked for his strength. He explains to a confused Temari that he’s the Phantom Lord Guild Master, and the man who recruited him. He admits that the Guild is a shell, what with Aria and Sol dead, Gajeel and Juvia with Fairy Tail, and Jose defeated by Luffy at Kunugi Town. Right now, Totomaru is the only warrior loyal to Phantom Lord, admitting he’s all alone. Temari yells for him to surrender if he feels such shame, saying it’s time for him to end the part of his life with Phantom Lord. Totomaru says he can’t, and while he’s ashamed of abandoning his students, he isn’t ashamed of returning to his Phantom Lord comrades. When he repeats that he came because his leader asked for his return, Temari calls that crap, asking if the man would die if his boss told him to. Totomaru gives a maybe, saying he can’t change who he is, affirming that he’s a loyal soldier for Jose and Phantom Lord. He states that while he genuinely enjoyed teaching, it didn’t fill the hole in his heart from his Guild’s dissolution. He states that a Wizard’s very existence is their guild, asking Temari to imagine the pain of having your existence snatched from your hands. Even it means abandoning his students, Totomaru will heed the call to give his strength to Phantom Lord, calling it his purpose as a Wizard to live and die for his guild. Totomaru curiously asks if Temari isn’t the same, having been told by Pakura and Chiyo that Ninja live and die for their village, wondering if she really has a problem with those beliefs. Temari admits she does because of that lifestyle. She recalls the first thing the Hidden Sand’s academy taught: Ninjas must be willing to do whatever it takes to make the village strong, even sacrificing themselves. That lesson was taught to her by the 4th Kazekage, her own father. She states how horrifying it was to hear that from someone who was supposed to love her, and it got worse after her little brothers heard that. Temari angrily states that they’re still human beings with free will, and they have a right to decide what they stand for, live for, and die for. She remembers how happy she was at Gaara’s first speech as Fifth Kazekage, when he said he only wants people to fight and die for the village because they want to, not because they have to. He admitted that he knows many still don’t trust him, but he promises to do whatever it takes to earn their trust and protect their village, vowing to protect all the Village as his family. Smiling, Temari says they all live and die for those they serve under as warriors, because they want to. She tells Totomaru this doesn’t have to be his fate, asking him to return to his life. The Wizard adamantly says he can’t change reality and was compelled to answer Jose’s call for his service. He proclaims himself to be Totomaru of the Great Flame, last of Phantom Lord, saying that’s who he is even if he was a teacher. He admits that Temari’s words are sound, but he says it’s too late. He knows no school will take him back after this, but he has no regrets, claiming to have never strayed from his duty. Temari, saying that might be true and admiring the conviction, also declares that humans have the power and right to change who they are. She claims that if Gaara could go from a hated monster to a beloved Kazekage, Totomaru can go from the Great Flame to a Sensei. Scowling, Totomaru sees the faces of his smiling students, the words stinging him. Temari gets into a Taijutsu stance, admitting that it’s going to be harder to fight someone she doesn’t consider evil, willfully ignoring her father’s old lesson of ‘if they are an enemy of the Sand, they are evil’. Totomaru states that’ll put her at a disadvantage, on top of her being a long ranged fighter without her main offensive weapon. Temari smirks and claims that she isn’t out of the fight. Totomaru assumes that she’s bluffing, remembering how much she’s depended on her fan. Temari admits the point, but is adamant she can beat him. The Wizard says he admires her tenacity, but asks her not to deny her disadvantage. Temari, thinking her opponent has no idea who he’s dealing with, proclaims herself as the 4th Kazekage’s daughter, and the 5th Kazekage’s sister. She adds that she’s still the physically strongest of her siblings, boasting that Gaara, a KAGE, still can’t beat her in an arm-wrestling match. Scowling, Totomaru says he’ll believe it when he sees it, if she’s still alive when it’s over. The Wizard renews the duel with a Rainbow Fire. Knowing it’s all or nothing, and knowing the need to match the Wizard’s techniques so she can get close, Temari unleashes a Wind Style: Wind Wall Jutsu. She thinks that the current and speed should push the fire back, despite the natural disadvantage of Wind Jutsu to fire. When the attacks collide, Temari pours more Chakra in while Totomaru shields himself from the intense winds. The Wizard remembers that many wind wizards, like Aria, had the advantage against fire. Following that logic, wind and fire that’s weak against each other will cancel themselves out. Sure enough, the Rainbow Fire explodes and disperses the Wind Wall, knocking both fighters off their feet. Totomaru stops his flight by digging his katana into the ground, while Temari manages to land, the two separated by a cloud of smoke. Totomaru thinks that he has plenty of time to defend. Whatever Jutsu Temari uses, it will disperse the cloud. If she opts for hand-to-hand, she’ll have to cover that distance, which will give the Wizard time to defend either way. Totomaru holds his katana up and imbues it with Violet Fire, thinking his opponent will be in for a surprise. He prepares to swing his sword, thinking one swing will cover the area in front of him with inextinguishable flames. Temari is able to preempt that by speeding out of the cloud, and landing right in front of Totomaru, who thinks there’s no way she got there so quickly. Temari lands a painful right hook in the Wizard’s stomach, forcing him to stumble back in pain. Thanks to Totomaru’s concentration being broken, the Violet Fire on his blade vanishes. When Totomaru asks how, Temari explains that she used Wind Style to propel herself after leaping forward with Chakra, with the Wizard comparing it to a Magic Mobile. Temari uses a Wind Style: Air Palm from her left hand to rocket forward, and punches Totomaru in the face with the right. After grunting in pain, Totomaru recovers and yells that she’s still at a disadvantage against an armed fighter, raising his katana. When the Wizard swings the blade, Temari gracefully moves to the side and punches Totomaru in the side, forcing him to bend at an angle. She quickly follows up by punching Totomaru’s face and ending it with a side kick to knock the Wizard back. Getting up, Totomaru admits Temari is good at Taijutsu, considering how much those punches and kicks hurt. He adds that he’s not done, and didn’t throw away everything just to lose. Sighing, Temari says it might be better for him to lose, from one human being to another. While a part of him agrees with Temari and misses his students and job, Totomaru still thinks of himself as a Phantom Lord Wizard first, having bought into Jose’s rhetoric of absolute loyalty. He decides to end it and runs his hand across the flat side of the blade, causing Rainbow Fire to appear. Surprised, Temari asks if the Wizard can use his strongest technique on his sword. Totomaru explains that he picked it up after being brought into the Coalition, asking if the combination isn’t terrifying. Visibly sweating and shaking, Totomaru grabs his sword-arm to raise it in the air, with the flames flaring over his head. While Temari realizes the flames are big and wide enough to get her no matter where she runs, she points out that Totomaru is on his last leg. The Wizard admits to the technique needing a lot of Magic, saying he’ll have to leave after the fight to rest. Temari states that he isn’t leaving, vowing to get him back to Crocus, have him serve his time in Alliance prison, and have him apologize to his students for abandoning them. Snarling, Totomaru yells for her not to talk like she can change reality and swings his katana to send Rainbow Fire. Temari gathers Wind Chakra to her feet, just as the fire explodes in a wide area in front of the Wizard, scorching and destroying the ground with its sheer power. After Totomaru proclaims himself to be a Wizard of Phantom Lord, Temari yells that after everything she’s seen from Gaara and his suffering, she knows people can change. Totomaru sees Temari had propelled herself above the attack, and is currently riding down the wind towards him. An exhausted Totomaru is unable to move and avoid her. Temari yells that Totomaru is no longer a soldier, and demands he go back to his civilian life. With a devastating uppercut to the chin, Temari defeats Totomaru. He sees his student’s faces smiling at him, and imagines looks of betrayal. He realizes this will haunt him for a long time, and sighs that it’s more than he deserves. When Totomaru loses consciousness, Temari looks at him with pity. Uryū wonders about a plan of attack when Chiyo surrounds him with Monzaemon’s ten puppets. The Quincy admits that it pains him to fight someone old enough to be his grandfather. Chiyo responds that she isn’t happy either, thinking Uryū is barely older than Sasori when he left the Sand, and didn’t fall into darkness like him. Ashamed, Uryū says he did and became the crown prince of the Wandenreich. While he had the best intentions in trying to bring it down from within, he still let Yhwach and the Sternritter take so many innocent lives. Chiyo says he has nothing to be ashamed of, since Uryū knew what he was getting into, and was still willing to put his reputation on the line for the world’s sake, earning the Ninja’s admiration. Chiyo states she should be ashamed for allowing herself to be Indoctrinated and letting others run wild through nations of innocents. Uryū reassures Chiyo that she has nothing to be ashamed of, and she shouldn’t be blaming herself for becoming a slave of Konton. Chiyo chuckles that she managed pretty well despite the situation. The elder Sand Ninja explains that the poison coating her blades isn’t fatal, but is a paralytic. Uryū wonders why Konton would allow Chiyo to just coat her puppets with non-fatal poison. Chiyo admits that Konton will probably force her to finish opponents once they’re paralyzed, plus the fatal poisons of hers were already rendered obsolete thanks to Tsunade. With this information, Uryū is able to start making a plan to win and take Chiyo alive. To begin, Chiyo sends her puppets towards the Quincy. Uryū keeps his bow at the ready, and easily dodges each of Chiyo’s attacks. While he stays trained on Chiyo, he doesn’t fire a single arrow. A confused Chiyo thinks the boy will die if he doesn’t take the offensive soon, unless the plan is to wear out her aged body. On the tenth attack, Uryū lets up on speed and allows himself to be lacerated by the puppet’s blade. Chiyo screams at him for being a fool, saying he’ll be paralyzed in two minutes now that the poison is in his bloodstream, plus he’ll be slowing down until then. Chiyo yells at the ‘mistake’ and sends her nine other puppets to move up and stab down at Uryū. The Quincy is able to avoid it with Hirenkyaku, which surprises the Ninja. She thinks that the poison should be acting and slowing him down, and wonders how he’s even faster. With Uryū training his bow on her, Chiyo instinctively leaps away, noticing that the Quincy still hasn’t fired a single arrow. She wonders why, thinking he might pity her and want to take her alive. While Chiyo is grateful for the lack of killing intent, she thinks he’ll get himself killed at this rate. Chiyo yells for Uryū to attack her, asking if he wants to win. As she moves her puppets in front of her, Uryū says he does. The Ninja yells that he won’t win if he doesn’t fight. Chiyo adds for Uryū to not dare pity her and hold back. Uryū simply says he just no longer has the need to fight, claiming he’s already won. Frustrated, Chiyo asks herself why Uryū is so calm and moving so well, cursing that it’s been a minute and he should be numb now, her pride as a poison master being hurt. Then, Chiyo feels her body go numb, and she starts to sway on her feet, wondering what’s happening. She then hears something dripping, and turns to see a small laceration on her side. It’s in the exact same spot Uryū’s wound was. Chiyo looks at Uryū, and sees his laceration is gone. She asks what he did. Uryū admits he hates seeing the elderly suffer, considering causing it equivalent to spitting in his grandfather’s face, just glad this is all he’ll do. When Chiyo asks why she’s fallen victim to her own poison, Uryū properly introduces himself. When he was Crown Prince of the Wandenreich, he was given the Schrift A, ‘The Antithesis’. It allows him to reverse anything that happens to him with a single target. When Chiyo realizes the poison was switched, Uryū reminds her he said he won the fight already. He even goes so far as to say he won when he heard the poisons were paralytics. Uryū explains that it would’ve look suspicious if he let himself take a deep and painful injury, and decided to make it look like Chiyo barely got him. Chiyo admits she knew he was up to something, but just didn’t think too much of it due to how confident she was in her poison. Collapsing as her body is completely paralyzed, Chiyo says it pleases her that prodigies like Uryū, Gaara, and Naruto exist. She chuckles that he won without even injuring her, and compliments him for a job well done. Sensing Totomaru and Chiyo’s defeats, he mutters about how furious Baraggan will be with everyone, adding that the leader has the right to punish them all. A bloody and beaten Shikamaru asks if he fears punishment that much, snarking that he needs to pick better leaders. Ggio seems surprised that the Ninja is still alive, and states it won’t be long with his blood loss. Shikamaru thinks in shame at his defeat, wondering if it’s been that long since he’s fought someone physically superior and too smart to catch easily. While he’s charged with being a great strategist, he’s been constantly outlasted by more physically powerful opponents, calling it a drag. Ggio, striding towards the Ninja, states his Resurreción was probably overkill. He raises one of his blades up, saying he’ll be considerate and put his opponent out of his misery. Shikamaru gives the Arrancar a defiant glare, thinking he isn’t afraid to die. Ggio starts to stab down, but freezes and frowns in annoyance, cursing the new arrivals. Shikamaru hears the soldiers charging up the mountain, realizing that Cana and Kidd have succeeded, calling it a lucky break. Ggio chuckles that Shikamaru is lucky, but gives a manic grin as he takes it back. Ggio stabs down, but Shikamaru is able to roll away, surprising the Arrancar. Shikamaru points out that he doesn’t want to die, annoying Ggio. Before he’s able to stab at the Ninja again, Ggio senses danger. Ggio moves his arm-blades in front of him, blocking several bullets just in time. When the bullets knock his arms back and send him stumbling, Ggio wonders who could’ve shot him from that distance. Yasopp stands at the front of the charging soldiers, grinning down his twin pistols’ barrels. The Pirate admits he loves the look of surprise on the Arrancar’s face, boasting he could shoot the eye off of an ant. Ggio, cursing, decides he has no choice but to retreat, especially if there’s a sniper from so far away. He calls out to Kin, saying they’re heading for the summit to regroup and strategize. Kin, from her losing battle with Apoo, hears that and decides to cut things short. Apoo indignantly asks why she thinks he’ll just let her leave. Kin sends a Raging Thunder, forcing the Pirate to frantically dodge. As Apoo wonders why this move wasn’t used earlier, Kin thinks the move takes a lot out of her but is sure she can recharge at the summit. Once Kin flees, Apoo demands she get back. Ggio uses Sonido to hightail it. Cana and Yasopp arrive next to Shikamaru. A concerned Cana asks if he’s okay, and starts to tend to his injuries. When Shikamaru sarcastically asks if he looks okay, Cana slaps him hard. Yasopp protests that she shouldn’t do that to an injured person, and Cana yells for him to stay out of this. Yasopp concedes, meekly asking her to just not kill him. During the argument, Units 2 and 1 help 3 push forward, and finally take the level. Baraggan frowns when he senses this, managing to stay calm and think there’s three minutes left. Appearing Characters Ggio Vega Shikamaru Nara Totomaru Temari Uryū Ishida Chiyo Yasopp Kin Tsuchi Scratchmen Apoo Cana Alberona Baraggan Louisenbarn Abilities Magic * Yellow Fire * Red Fire * Violet Fire * Rainbow Fire Jutsu * Shadow Stitching Jutsu * Shadow Pull Jutsu * Shadow Fist Jutsu * Shadow Possession * Shadow Strangle Jutsu * Cyclone Scythe Jutsu * Wind Style: Casting Net * Wind Style: Gale Palm * Wind Style: Wind Wall Jutsu * Wind Style: Air Palm Puppets * Monzaemon Quincy Powers * Hirenkyaku Schrift * The Antithesis Hollow Powers * Sonido * Hierro * Bala Resurrección * Tigre Estoque (Spanish for "Tiger Rapier") Techniques * Raging Thunder * Taijutsu (体術, Literally meaning: Body Techniques) Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 109 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Memories and Legacies Next Chapter: Chapter 111 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Bloody Summit Category:Mount Hakobe Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign